Angels
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: This is before Touched By an Angel I only used one of the Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	2. Chapter 2

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	3. Chapter 3

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	4. Chapter 4

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	5. Chapter 5

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	6. Chapter 6

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	7. Chapter 7

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	8. Chapter 8

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	9. Chapter 9

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	10. Chapter 10

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	11. Chapter 11

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	12. Chapter 12

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	13. Chapter 13

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	14. Chapter 14

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	15. Chapter 15

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	16. Chapter 16

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	17. Chapter 17

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	18. Chapter 18

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	19. Chapter 19

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


	20. Chapter 20

Angels

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Disclaimer: These angels are not to be confused with the characters from a popular television series called Touched by an angel.

These are actual experiences that I have had with angels.

Chapter 1

My first experience…

What can I say my first experience with an angel was when I was 13 years old.

All I recall is being in the hospital and feeling a white light surround me.

Of course, I died for a brief moment.

Chapter 2

Learning my angel's name…

There were times that I didn't want to know the angel's name but I couldn't help it so I asked him what his name was.

He told me it was Andrew and that I shouldn't be afraid of him he wasn't going to hurt me but help me learn what I needed to know about my challenges in life.

He wanted me to live and write about my experiences so here I sit today writing about my experiences with an angel that I hardly knew until I was thirteen and in the hospital fighting for my life after my first of two painful back surgeries.

Chapter 3

The initial meeting…

I wished that I could say I remember the initial meeting but I only remember bits and pieces of it sometimes I wonder if there is an actual angel by the name of Andrew and if he was the one who saved my life that day that I nearly died in the hospital.

If so, I thank not only him but the heavenly father for another chance at life.

I didn't think that I deserved it but they both felt that I did so I accepted it and I always remember the way that have helped me out it's something special.

Andrew wherever you are thanks.

Chapter 4

The way I view my life thanks to god and his angels…

If it wasn't for God and his angels I wouldn't be here to write this right now.

Since I am here to write this I am now grateful that I have had the opportunity that I have been given since the time that I met that special angel named Andrew he has helped me learn more than I ever expected in my lifetime. It is something that I have not had the opportunity to talk to others about my feelings and how I feel about angels being here for us in our lives.

Chapter 5

I believe in angels…

If there is one thing that I will admit I am a stronger believer in angels I believe that God sent them here to help us with out tough situations.

I feel like others look at me strange because of my belief in angels and God.

I don't think that there isn't a person who hasn't had a near-death experience in their lives.

To be honest, I feel different about the way that many do things I feel that God and his angels must also have a hand in it.

Angels are important in our lives today.

Chapter 6

How I know about angels?"

There are many reasons that I can recall hearing the voices of angels in my life.

One of them is because I have had an NDE (near-death experience). I feel that if there is anything that will bring me to pay attention to God's words really well it is hearing it from one of his angels personally although sometimes I feel that everytime I hear the words I tend to get emotional all over again. I know that angels are always around us in so many ways that not many people enjoy hearing what I have to say about my experiences with angels.

Chapter 7

Angels among us…

Many people say that there are angels among us sometimes I it takes me sometime for me to realize it although I believe that it is true in so many ways.

All they want us to do is help out the less fortunate with everything that we have because someday we may be in their shoes.

Of course, either way angels are always there you may not see them but there is a light that tells you that they're there for you.

Angels do actually exist in our lives today.

Chapter 8

Angels helping others understand the true meaning of God's love…

If there is one thing that I have learned from an actual angel it is that God's love is unconditional meaning that it is never-ending.

Of all the things that I have learned from the angels I have learned that respecting everyone is all that God is asking you to do.

God goes by many names Allah is just one of them that he goes by of course that is still God whether others want to believe it or not it is entirely up to them.

His angels have always been helpful.

Chapter 9

Angels and how they help us out…

I know that many have wanted to know how do angels help us out and to be honest I do wished that I knew the answer to that particular question but I don't have a clue as to the answer right now.

If I knew the answer I would have said it long ago.

Sometimes I feel like I have been dealing with too many of my own questions that God is trying to help me with right now.

I am someone who has dealt with my life the way it is now but no matter what happens I know that I have a lot to do.

Chapter 10

Why you shouldn't question the angels…

That is one lesson I kind of learned the hard way.

All I recall asking an angel was "Why was I born blind in the first place?"

And his response was "Elisa, God made you the way that you are for a special reason."

From that day on I never questioned another angel unless I wanted that same lecture again.

Which I didn't I felt dumb for even questioning the first one that god sent to me.

Chapter 11

Be grateful for the angels…

I have to say that I am grateful for God and his angels they've always protected me and helped me with everything and anything possible.

If you think about in our own ways we're helping god and his angels and don't even realize it at all sometimes it seems so strange but it is true we are doing our duties here on Earth so when we are called home to heaven we have a new set of duties to do at that moment it seems so strange but no matt how much anyone tells me that I shouldn't write about angels I will continue to do so.

Chapter 12

Are there angels among us?

Many will say no there aren't angels among us but to be honest I believe that there are angels among us we just don't know who they are exactly and maybe we won't know who they are until they want to reveal themselves to us in their own way.

To me it depends on who wants to tell you that there aren't angels among us but there will be those that will prove them wrong and tell that they are incorrect.

Angels do exist enough said.

Angels can be our family and friends.

Chapter 13

Angels are everywhere…

The reason that I say that angels are everywhere is mainly because I know from my first-hand experiences with them and I know how they can be discreet and descriptive in many ways.

It seems strange but it is so true.

Angels have always shown up everywhere.

Just ask anyone who know anything behind the history of angels of course.

Even though angels aren't really visual they are auditory and their voices are heard everyday and everywhere we go.

Chapter 14

My view on angels…

Here is my view on angels you can either agree or disagree on this view.

I feel that people don't really consider the fact that angels do actually exist.

They do exist because God created them just like he created us each of them unique in their own way they have been helpful in certain situations they have shown so much love they want us to help others out.

It is something that is different from anything that I have written before.

Angels have shown me the light more than once and I am grateful for them.

Chapter 15

Angels surround us with the love and light of God…

I will tell you from experience that it is true they do surround with the love and light of god.

They show us that there's no challenge that we can't overcome we have a lot of work ahead of us in this life. Angels are our helpers that have always guided us through it all they really show us what we can do and help us with it when it seems too challenging.

Angels aren't ghosts they are the spirits of the people who did good during their lives.

Chapter 16

Accepting angels as our friends…

To be honest I have accepted my angels as my friends. I feel that they have helped me out with so many issues that I didn't know what was happening at that moment.

Angels have been around for quite awhile.

I know that many will say that angels don't exist but they do in fact they always have.

There have been times that I have noticed them here with me and I can tell that they have been here before for me to help me relax.

Chapter 17

Angels…

Here are some new things that I know about angels for one thing they will guide you away from Satan and his minions and they will also show you that your life is precious.

I feel like many times I have dealt with many situations in which angels have been important in my life I nearly died so I should know.

I had my first experience with them at age thirteen.

I know that it seems strange but it is true.

I have had recent chats with an angel named Andrew he has helped me learn.

Chapter 18

When I learned about angels…

I was thirteen when I first experienced angels in my life.

I have some memories although they are fuzzy.

I feel like there are a lot of things that have changed for some strange for some reason I feel grateful that I have angels around me.

I am grateful for them and their help whenever possible of course I know they are busy.

Angels come in all shapes and sizes.

I know because I have seen them.

Chapter 19

My feelings about angels..

Here are my feelings about angels for some reason I view them as friends and family.

They have helped me with so much as always.

I feel like they have been dealing with something so unique and extraordinary that I have to share it with the world.

I feel like ever since I was younger I have been surrounded by angels particularly all my life.

Chapter 20

My final thoughts on angels…

Here are my final thoughts on angels they are around although you can't see them but you can certainly hear their voices.

Sometimes I wonder what they do during their time off?"

Although I know not to ask I am just curious about what they do when they aren't on assignment.

They must do something I don't know what it is though.

I feel like my life has been surrounded by angels in many ways I just was not aware of it at first. I am now aware of it.

Author's Note:

When I decided to write angels I wanted to bring up the good memories in my life up.

I didn't want to mention any of the bad ones.

I feel like there are many times that I have wanted to learn more about them.

I thank God and his angels for the guidance that they continue to give me.

I am grateful for their help in the creations of this story also.

I feel that although there are angels among us they are mainly watching over us making sure we are helping out others.

Dedication

This book is dedicated to the many angels that were once here with us like Coach Hayes, Angelica Torres, Hannah Chung, Hiram Martinez, and Frances Reyes.

The angels I haven't mentioned are:

Howard Gordon, L.A. Roberts, Steve Henry, Daniel B. and Julio Cruz.

Rest In Peace You All We Miss You.

These people were once my friends.

I thank God for the times that we spent together.

See you on the other side.

Elisa

Here are the books that I have written so far:

La Estoria De Mi Vida (My Life Story).

Remy's Story

The Story of an angel named Andrew

Dreams of a blond angel of death

My angelic dreams

Antonio and I

Our eleventh year anniversary

If I was a member of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS).

My conversation with God

Why I have an interest in ghosts.

I wish that I could continue to write books if I didn't have so much homework to do I would do that or create a weird drawing for anyone.

Thanks,

Elisa De La Torre


End file.
